


Jail Time

by bbg17on



Category: El Cor de la Ciutat
Genre: M/M, Spain, tv3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbg17on/pseuds/bbg17on
Summary: Max went with Iago on the robbery of jewels.





	Jail Time

Iago is standing outside the bathroom, he's arranged to have a few minutes alone with Max with one of the other inmates standing guard outside so he's not interrupted. He pushes the door open, he sees Max standing in front of one of the sinks. He's nervous, looks like he's been pacing. Iago turns his head, his eyes meet the other inmate. The few minutes he has start now. What little pull Iago has, he used to arrange this. 

Letting the door shut as he takes a step forward.   
Max takes one himself. He wasn't told anyone who would be meeting him just that someone would be. Iago sees Max is about to speak. Putting a finger up to his lips to keep Max quiet, Iago gestures to the stall next to him. Max is taking measured steps towards it. This is out of his element. Iago knows that as he sees Max stop just inside. He steps in, closing the door behind them. 

In the closed space Iago closes the distance, his arms around Max. It startles Max, his frame stiff. Afraid. But it feels good having him this close again. He feels Max begin to relax, sigh in relief. His eyes shutting, taking in the short seconds he has to do this. He doesn't dare ask if Max is ok. He wants to give him some relief however short lived it might be. He pulls back slow, he doesn't want to startle him, what few minutes they have he wants to make count.

He looks at Max's face. His eyes almost red, fear and on the verge of crying. "Iago." The word sounds almost garbled. He's trying to find comfort in saying it. Iago's hands on either side of his face. He leans in touching his lips to Max's. They are almost stiff like the rest of him. He feels them move with his, relaxed. He can feel Max's hands on him. He pulls away, breathless, he can feel Max's breathing beneath his hands, it matches his. "Max." There is comfort in saying his name, comfort he knows Max is taking from it.

"I need you to listen to me." Iago starts, reluctantly he opens his eyes, he hasn't quite gotten his breathe back yet. "Keep your head down, don't make eye contact with anyone. They say their your friend, don't listen to them. They will only say it because they will have something to gain from what they are going to tell you. If you see something, don't try to intervene, don't run to report it, don't get help." Iago knows how hard this is going to be for Max. If someone needed help he would give it. "You will gain enemies if you do." He doesn't like saying it but he wanted to give Max a clear picture. 

He is going to be fighting his inner nature. "A guard will intervene." He hates that too but they have more knowledge about it than Max would. He doesn't want Max gaining enemies or anyone getting close enough to lay a hand on him or him getting close enough to them. The thought sends chills through Iago. "Repeat it back to me." Their time is running out. "Don't look or speak to anyone, don't make eye contact, don't intervene." Max is a fast learner. 

Iago's thumb caresses the side of Max's cheek. This will be the only time they will get alone in who knows how long. "Don't be afraid." Words he knows Max will take comfort in. Words Quim had said to him, words Max had said to him when Max decided he was going to help Iago, words Iago knew would help carry Max through this. "I love you." Iago almost whispers the words. Its down to seconds between them, Max's eyes giving Iago the same words before his lips touch Iago's. The reason for the stall, their voices would carry over it, being able to be heard in the hall but not be able to hear what they would be saying. 

Iago hears the door. Iago breaks the kiss, he pulls the latch to the door, the stall door opening. There is more reassurance in Max's eyes than there was before. He would need it. It would look to the guard outside like Max knew what side is good for him and what side osn't. It tears at Iago as he watches Max leave, giving him the information he has to help Max to protect himself. Max is going to be fighting his inner nature but so is Iago. The need to protect each other, its built in. But so is the need to survive. Iago has had to do whatever he has needed to to survive but so has Max. Max has been through so much before he met Iago, Iago knows he'll survive this. They both will.


End file.
